Operation Teatime
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Iruki-Waraki's trying a way to get his automaton back from the thief. However, since the thief knows him, he can't do it directly. He conjures up a scheme but needs you to bring him back some items. *Necessary items: Sleeping potion x1, Chai x1 *After acquiring the items, trade it back to him and you get a cutscene. What he asks you to do is to invite the thief to have tea with you in Nashmau. He asks you to invite him and Iruki-Waraki will do all the setup. *Nashmau: NPC: Dnegan (H-6, second floor) *Talk to him and the bald hume, Yafahb, will appraoch you. There are 3 choices. Ask about the Automaton, Ask about getting around Nashmau, and invite him to drink some tea. Picking "Ask about the automaton" ends the cutscene and you have to come back another day to get him. The other two choices will lead you to the next part of the cutscene. *You'll be taken to the port where Iruki-Waraki's setup shop and brings you over as you and Yafahb walk by. He asks for you order. You get 3 choices, Chai, Coffee, and I believe "I don't want anything". I ended up choosing Coffee. Yafahb asks for the same but Iruki-Waraki tries to make him drink the Chai and bobbles around. He mixes your cups up and you have to choose which one you want. The cup with an odd Vapor is the correct choice and won't put you to sleep. After that, Yafahb falls asleep but the Automaton runs away after being confronted by Iruki-Waraki. You then have to run to Caedarva Mire to find it. *Caedarva Mire: Quest Location: (K-5) Need to zone to Arrapago Reef at (I-6) *Ok, this is doozy. The ??? is at K-5 of Caedarva Mire on the same map as Azouph Isle Staging Point. However, you need to run through Arrapago Reef to get there. So your first destination is the I-6 zone to Arrapago Reef, make sure you have a Lamian Fang Key to open the door. Lots of dangerous mobs on the way to Arrapago Reef so a mage sub or lots of Oil/Powders recommended on top the Lamian Fang Key. Arrapago Reef: Need to zone to Caedarva Mire at (J-6) Ok, you start at I-11 on the map. You need to run to the Iron Gate at J-10 and open it up. When you get inside, you need to sneak and invisible yourself and continue running directly north through the area to J-8. Open the door there and go through. From there, go north and find the tunnel entrance at I-6. Go East and then take the fork going south in the tunnel to Caedarva Mire. The quest point location is next to a tree but be careful because a Mosshorn and Elder Treant roam the area. There'll be a cutscene with Iruki-Waraki coming to take the Automaton back but it refuses to come. He says there's nothing he can do and decides to come back later. Yafahb gives Iruki-Waraki an item that he got from the "girl" he mentioned earlier. Iruki-Waraki instead gives it to you. ---- Game Description Client: Iruki-Waraki (Way of the Devout, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Iruki-Waraki wants you to cooperate with his plan to take back his automaton.